Dates
by hamburgerlover
Summary: Lukas follows Hinata and Emilia on a date.


Hinata wrapped the scarf around the younger girl's neck as they watched the snowflakes start to fall from the sky, covering the ground in a beautiful white sheet. She smiled and took a sip from her hot chocolate, turning her attention towards the white-haired girl. Hinata studied her face, she paid particular attention to Emilia's periwinkle eyes, and how they were deeply focused on the descending snow. She smiled slightly and continued to watch her Icelandic companion.

Emilia slowly turned her head away from the window, only to blush madly at how intensely Hinata was looking at her. The Cantonese girl eyes were squinted in concentration, her lips pulled into what seemed to be a smile. She interrupted the silence by asking, "A-aren't you going to eat your food?" at this, Hinata looked down at the now cold pancakes. The brunette sighed and Emilia could feel a smirk start to play on her lips.

"I wasn't hungry, anyways. You shouldn't be saying anything, you've barely touched anything on your plate." Hinata countered. Emilia looked down at her untouched food and her eyes widened as a blush appeared on her pale skin yet again. She grumbled something and Hinata put her hand up to her ear, brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "Hmm, what was that?"

Emilia glared at her and slightly louder than before, said, "I only eat pancakes with lingonberry jam." Hinata burst out laughing and had to cover her mouth to contain her giggles. Emilia continued to glare at her mumbling, "Are you done yet?" every now and then. After a while, the laughing ceased and Hinata leaned over the table and kissed her nose, laughing once more.

"You give me too many opportunities to tease you." Hinata struggled not to let out any more chuckles. The waiter came to take their plates away and, looking at the full servings, asked Hinata if she wanted him to warm up the food again. She politely declined and asked for the check. Emilia once again glared at Hinata, annoyed by the fact that she was so kind to random strangers, but seemed to love to fluster and tease her. They waited in silence for the waiter to deliver the check, until Hinata noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She narrowed her eyes at a table by the front door. Emilia watched her and curiously turned her head to see what her girlfriend was so fixated on, but Hinata stopped her by muttering, "Stop," She turned back to Hinata, eyebrows raised in question, "I think your brother might be watching us."

Emilia sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. _Of course, that idiot would be following us. Goddammit, could he be any more annoying, _she thought bitterly. She was about to get up to chew him out, but Hinata reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait, just pretend you don't know he's here." Hinata said, her gaze still directed towards the table. Emilia narrowed her eyes, wondering what she was up to.

HInata saw the younger girl's confusion and merely ruffled her hair. She saw the waiter approach their table and she brought out her wallet. After the waiter had collected the check, she yawned and stretched her arms as she sat up. She held her hand out and Emilia took it. As they were walking towards to exit, Hinata had to stop herself from chuckling.

Behind a newspaper, she could see tufts of light-blonde hair. The man at the table seemed to be using the said paper to completely cover his face. Right before they walked out, she turned her head and smirked at the man. The man lowered his newspaper and Hinata's eyes widened and she almost burst out laughing. He was wearing oversized glasses and was that, oh god Hinata thought she might cry, a fake moustache?

Emilia looked up at the Hinata, who she felt fidgeting. The older girl seemed to be restraining herself from falling on the floor and laughing until she couldn't feel her throat anymore. She rolled her eyes and pulled Hinata outside. They walked around, looking at the brightly lit-up shops full with people shopping for Christmas gifts. The snow started to fall on her hair, making it soft.

Emilia sighed in content and pulled her companion towards a clothing store. She wondered why Hinata was so quiet and looked up at her. She sighed, this time in annoyance, at the girl who was smirking at_ someone_ who was still following them. "I can go talk to him if you would like," She told the taller girl.

Hinata smiled at Emilia, shaking her head. "No, this is fun." While they were walking, Hinata had constantly been turning her head to find Lukas, and when she did, he was always hiding in an even weirder place, bewildering passing people. It was so amusing and hilarious that Hinata wished the date would never end.

Emilia, on the other hand, had felt as if her brother had completely ruined what was supposed to be quality time between herself and her lover. It's not as if Emilia followed her brother around on his dates with Matthias. She was so close to walking up to him and snatching that terrible disguise off his face. Honestly, he hadn't even bothered to change out of his school uniform! She turned around and glared as hard as she could at Lukas, who was now hiding behind a rack of shirts.

Absentmindedly grabbing a t-shirt, she kept her gaze on her brother as she walked up towards the cashier. Hinata noticed how angry she was and stepped back a bit, comically sweat-dropping. Emilia seemed to be emitting a murderous aura and Hinata felt more scared then she was of that Russian kid at school. Emilia quickly paid for the shirt and grabbed the bag, the cashier shaking in fear.

Hinata could obviously see that she was ticked off. "H-hey now, if Lukas is bothering you that much we can always just go back to my house." She told the fuming white haired girl as they walked towards a clearing with benches and a huge lit up Christmas tree. "I mean that is if you want to, like I can go tell him to piss off if you're that annoy"

Emilia abruptly turned around and kissed the taller girl on her lips, effectively cutting her off. Hinata blushed and kissed back. She felt Emilia's hands snake up her neck, and she was surprised at the fact that she had actually kissed her in public. Usually, Emilia blushed at even holding hands in front of strangers. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the SNAP! of a camera taking a photo.

Both girls rapidly turned their heads to find Lukas standing there, holding a camera. He smiled and said innocently, "I only wanted a picture." Lukas would soon find out that Emilia would get her revenge by posting a photo of Lukas and Matthias cuddling on Instagram.


End file.
